The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for percutaneous implantation of a prosthetic heart valve. More particularly, it relates to delivery systems and methods for transcatheter implantation of a stented prosthetic heart valve.
Heart valves, such as the mitral, tricuspid, aortic, and pulmonary valves, are sometimes damaged by disease or by aging, resulting in problems with the proper functioning of the valve. Heart valve problems generally take one of two forms: stenosis in which a valve does not open completely or the opening is too small, resulting in restricted blood flow; or insufficiency in which blood leaks backward across a valve when it should be closed.
Heart valve replacement has become a routine surgical procedure for patients suffering from valve regurgitation or stenotic calcification of the leaflets. Conventionally, the vast majority of valve replacements entail full stenotomy in placing the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass. Traditional open surgery inflicts significant patient trauma and discomfort, requires extensive recuperation times, and may result in life-threatening complications.
To address these concerns, within the last decade, efforts have been made to perform cardiac valve replacements using minimally-invasive techniques. In these methods, laparoscopic instruments are employed to make small openings through the patient's ribs to provide access to the heart. While considerable effort has been devoted to such techniques, widespread acceptance has been limited by the clinician's ability to access only certain regions of the heart using laparoscopic instruments.
Still other efforts have been focused upon percutaneous transcatheter (or transluminal) delivery of replacement cardiac valves to solve the problems presented by traditional open surgery and minimally-invasive surgical methods. In such methods, a prosthetic heart valve is compacted for delivery in a catheter and then advanced, for example through an opening in the femoral artery and through the descending aorta to the heart, where the prosthetic heart valve is then deployed in the valve annulus (e.g., the aortic valve annulus).
Various types and configurations of prosthetic heart valves are used in percutaneous valve procedures to replace diseased natural human heart valves. The actual shape and configuration of any particular prosthetic heart valve is dependent to some extent upon the valve being replaced (i.e., mitral valve, tricuspid valve, aortic valve, or pulmonary valve). In general, prosthetic heart valve designs attempt to replicate the function of the valve being replaced and thus will include valve leaflet-like structures used with either bioprostheses or mechanical heart valve prostheses. If bioprostheses are selected, the replacement valves may include a valved vein segment or pericardial manufactured tissue valve that is mounted in some manner within an expandable stent frame to make a valved stent. In order to prepare such a valve for percutaneous implantation, one type of valved stent can be initially provided in an expanded or uncrimped condition, then crimped or compressed around a balloon portion of a catheter until it is close to the diameter of the catheter. In other percutaneous implantation systems, the stent frame of the valved stent can be made of a self-expanding material. With these systems, the valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed state with a sheath, for example. Retracting the sheath from this valved stent allows the stent to expand to a larger diameter, such as when the valved stent is in a desired position within a patient. With either of these types of percutaneous stent delivery systems, conventional sewing of the prosthetic heart valve to the patient's native tissue is typically not necessary.
Prosthetic heart valve delivery systems may be flushed with a fluid (e.g., saline) to remove air from the system prior to the valve replacement procedure. These systems typically use multiple flushes (e.g., one flush for an inner lumen, and another flush for the regions outside of the inner lumen) with multiple access points or connectors for providing fluid, which can result in a relatively long flushing process.
In light of the above, although there have been advances in percutaneous valve replacement techniques and devices, there is a continued desired to provide different delivery systems for delivering cardiac replacement valves, and in particular self-expanding stented prosthetic heart valves, to an implantation site in a minimally invasive and percutaneous manner, and with improved flushing capabilities.